Cars and Music
by SoulHorse
Summary: "I'm Percy!" "I'm Annabeth! I'm 6!" 6 year old Percy meets 6 year old Annabeth in the most unexpected way...AU.


**HEYO DEMIGODS! SOULHORSE IS BACK! Oh yeah! So, here's a nice little story for all of you. Completely random and I've had this idea for a while. Please vote on my poll for stories! It's good to be back demigods! Sorry if it's short. And terrible. So disclaimer and then story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

6 year old Percy sat in his mother's car on the freeway. He was bored out of his mind and the ADHD just made it worse. He couldn't sit still for five seconds. No, seriously.

"Mommy, I'm bored." Percy said to his mother, Sally Jackson.

Sally looked at the backseat at her son.

"Why don't you play on your iPad sweetie?" Sally asked.

"It got boring." Percy admitted.

Suddenly, music blasted from a car nearby. It was Percy's favorite song, Uptown Funk.

"Mommy! It's my favorite song!" he cried.

Percy rolled his window down to listen to it more clearly.

"Percy," his mother scolded. "Don't roll your window down on the freeway! You'll get bad air in here!"

"But Mommy! I like this song! Please?"

Percy gave his mother the big, pleading sea green eyes that resembled a baby seal. She sighed.

"Alright. Just this once." she relented.

Percy smiled and began bouncing to the beat of the song. Just then, the song finished and he sighed sadly. Then, a beautiful song began to play. There were no lyrics, but Percy enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Mommy! This is a nice song!" he cried.

She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yes Percy. This song is played by a piano." she explained patiently with her 6 year old. "And yes, it is a beautiful piece."

Sally smiled to herself. It reminded her of the good old days, when she had met _him_. She could see his bronze skin, his perfect tousled raven hair, his beautiful sea green eyes. Percy had those eyes. He had inherited it from _him._ The man was like a god, he was perfect. Everything with him was perfect. But he had left. Left her a year after they married. _Poseidon._ Sally still loved him, of course, but she was irritated at him for leaving. Poseidon had left her with a 1 year old son.

Sally was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard Percy try to say a word.

"Pano?" he asked.

Sally could practically feel Percy frown as he tried to get the word right.

"No Percy. _Piano._ Pee-anne-no. Piano."

"Pwianiono?" he asked.

Sally smiled. "Yes."

It was close enough.

Percy stared out the window, listening to the song. He started to fall asleep, when a voice woke him.

"Hi!"

Percy jumped. He looked around.

"Huh?"

"Out here!" a voice called.

Percy looked out the window to see a pretty girl who seemed to be about his age. She had curly blonde hair and pretty silver eyes.

"Annabeth!" a voice scolded. "I told you, no talking to strangers!"

Percy caught a glimpse of a boy with dirty blonde hair try to pull her back, but she stubbornly refused.

"But Malcolm!" she whined. "I'm bored! My ADHD isn't helping at all! And the book I have to read isn't in Greek! I'm dyslexic!"

The girl frowned. The boy sighed.

"Annie, the boy probably wants to sleep. Let him sleep." the older sibling scolded.

Percy interrupted, "No. I'm good. I'm Percy!"

"See!" the girl cried.

She wriggled out of the boy's grip and stuck her head out the window.

"I'm Annabeth! This is my brother, Malcolm! He's 9! I'm 6!" she called.

Percy brightened. "I'm 6 too!"

Annabeth tilted her head, her blonde curls tipping to the side.

"Are you dy-slec-ic?" she asked, frowning as she tried to say the word.

"Yeah! I can't read unless it's in Gweek!"

"Me too! I'm also ADHD!" she said confidently.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that?"

Annabeth replied, "I can't sit still. I gotta do stuff!"

Percy smiled. "Me too!"

Then Percy remembered something.

"Did you hear that song that was playing? My mommy told me it was being played by a pwianiono!" he said proudly.

Annabeth replied, "Yes. It's called a pleano. It was coming from my car! It's my favwite song! It's called Wiver Flows In You! I also like Uptown Funk!"

Percy said, "Really? Me too!"

Annabeth sallied, "I also like the song Fur Ellis! Here! I'll pway it!"

The mop of curly blonde hair disappeared from the window and he heard muffled voices before Annabeth reappeared, a new song playing.

"I like this song!" Percy laughed.

The two were silent for a moment as they savored the sweet piano playing. Just then, the cars began to move. The traffic had begun to clear up.

"Wait!" Percy called. "Where are you going?"

Annabeth called back, "I'm going back home!"

Percy tilted his head as his car caught up with hers.

"Don't you live in New York?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. I live in Califwona. In San Fwancisco."

"Won't I'll see you again?" he cried.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know."

"Can I have your phone number?!" he called.

Annabeth called, "Okay!"

Percy grabbed his iPad and went to his notes. Annabeth began to give him numbers and he wrote them eagerly. He exchanged his number with Annabeth quickly.

"Bye Annabeth! I will see you soon!"

Annabeth called as her car drove off, "I'm keeping you to that pwomise!"

The blonde haired 6 year old disappeared into the distance. Percy rolled his window up.

"Percy, who were you talking to?" Sally queried.

Her son answered, "My new friend Annabeth! She lives in Ca-Cali-Califartna!"

Sally smiled, "California?"

"Yeah! In San Canlisco!"

"San Francisco?"

"Yeah! I have her phone number too!"

"Really? Wasn't she that blonde haired girl with silver eyes that was blasting the music?"

"Yeah!"

Percy continued talking to Sally about Annabeth and Sally smiled.

 **Boom! Done! Terrible ending, but done! This might be a multi-chapter, if you want it to be. Tell me in your reviews if you want this to be a multi-chapter. That I get feedback on who wants it. So far, it's "completed" but it doesn't have to be! Vote! It have ideas, but they're not fully formed ideas…so anyways, vote in your reviews and on my poll on my profile! See you all next chapter!**

 **Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
